


[Podfic] You Are The Moon

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] You Are The Moon [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Exes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Grantaire left the Musain and her crew -- and her captain -- behind him, but the quieter life he'd hoped to make for himself is thrown into turmoil when a convict and his daughter crash down into the middle his little outer-system settlement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Are The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083983) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Recorded for [Multifandom Extreme Big Bang 2014](http://extreme-bigbang.livejournal.com)

You Are The Moon

By: Samyazaz

 6:47:15

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire (Zipped) 365MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c1gxi00sg13hu5x/You_Are_The_Moon_MP3.zip)

 

[Download M4B 1-3@ Mediafire 409MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e5fb8348io6f0hw/Part_1-3.m4b)

3:35:46

[Download M4B 4-6@ Mediafire 363MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w6ivmoh6czbt1fq/Part_4-6.m4b)

3:11:29 

 

**LISTEN**

[Part One](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o3ntir8bz4chzcf/Part_One.mp3)

1:09:53 

[Part Two](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9grd89aye1xd59k/Part_Two.mp3)

 1:07:46

[Part Three](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ocjc1c75qh7duhj/Part_Three.mp3)

 1:18:06

[Part Four](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/871fay2lntb2rbg/Part_Four.mp3)

 58:13

[Part Five](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/doytnxtmvxydo35/Part_Five.mp3)

 1:47:18

[Part Six](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bqgd6b7czcjun2a/Part_Six.mp3)

25:57


End file.
